


[all金]偶像海报前

by morening



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morening/pseuds/morening
Summary: 第二人称注意你(男性)x伊布





	[all金]偶像海报前

你(男性)x伊布

 

你和伊布差不多高，下班的你穿戴整齐，黑色西装一丝不苟。你从他背后缓慢地撩开他的球衣，他忍不住稍微向前弯曲脊背。

纹身的肌肤一寸一寸裸露出来。

你用冰凉的指尖在他匀称的肌肉自上而下滑动，仿佛研究外文书上的文字，又像抚摸名人雕塑一样爱不释手。

灰锦鲤和羽毛，狮子和红龙。

他微微战栗，因为你的手太凉了，让他想起瑞典的雪。

你从他的肩膀一直吻到腰。他的皮肤很白，即使是去炎热的沙滩上晒几天，也很快就恢复成原本的冷白色。无论你吮吸他的哪个部位，白皙的皮肤就立刻变得粉红，继续用力，甚至会变紫。

你很期待他进球后脱掉球衣，全世界都能看到你留给伊布的吻痕。可惜留下吻痕的时候，他就不脱球衣了。

他在某些方面不拘小节，在某些方面又敏感害羞得过分。

再下面就是臀部，他害怕你往下，又隐隐有些期待，咬了一下嘴唇等待你的动作。

在十分安静的几秒里，其实你根本没在考虑要不要往下舔，你只想欣赏他被放置后难耐的表情。

当然最后你还是对着他臀部纹身，舌尖轻轻划过。这里太敏感了。伊布翘起屁股，抓紧了床单，痛苦呻吟。

为什么是痛苦呢，因为他的后穴已经湿透很久了，从里面自动分泌的淫液湿润着穴口，让他奇痒无比。你却迟迟不操他，让他忍受欲望的折磨，连一根手指也没伸进去。

所以他终于开口求你了，又软又霸道地让你快点操他。

伊布房间贴了很多罗纳尔多的海报。

你拉开裤子拉链，抬起伊布的腿，狰狞的肉棒深深地顶进他的身体里。

又一次，你抱着伊布一起跳进爱欲的河里，在弱水里沉没。

温暖紧致的肉壁紧紧箍住你的阴茎，让你舒服得连连叹息。你把他散乱的长发捋到他耳后，下半身在他的小穴里猛烈抽出，也深深插入。

不过你看起来仍然西装革履，像是去参加高级宴会，而不是做爱，连深蓝色领带都没解开。

你让伊布抬头看着海报上的偶像。

他拒绝了你，换来你更快更强烈的抽插，每次巨大的阴茎都操到他的骚心上。避孕套上遍布密密麻麻的凸起，这些东西紧实地按摩着伊布敏感的内壁。你的龟头向上翘起，正戳到伊布的生殖腔，却没有进入。

伊布抬头看着偶像，罗纳尔多，多么伟大的球员。

他一闭上眼睛就换来你更深的操弄。即使这样他也不肯睁开眼睛。他后穴夹紧收缩，眼角不断渗出泪液。

能让他哭，你很有成就感。

他的后穴不停地流出骚水。而你的阴茎实在太喜欢他下面的小嘴了，把那里摩擦得红肿不堪也不肯放过他。

因为在他偶像的海报面前操他，让他有点不开心了。

你一边无休止地操他，还要一边在他耳畔温柔地哄着他，故意用低沉的声音对他说让他别扭的情话和脸红的骚话。这样哄他的效果，其实不错。

阿金是我一个人的宝贝，真棒，小嘴紧紧地吸着我呢，放松点，快被你夹断了，宝贝给我生孩子吧。好不好？

伊布总是那么紧，他太容易紧张和害羞了，对你来说是甜蜜的折磨。你把阴茎插到他的生殖腔里不动，还说要让他生孩子，吓得他眼泪掉得更凶。

你无奈地去亲吻他的眼泪。傻阿金，不会真的怀孕的，我戴套了，你忘了吗。

被我操傻了？嗯？

阿金不管那么多了，又凶又委屈地把眼泪都蹭到你的西装上。

他清甜的味道从每一滴汗水里蒸发，在空气里漂浮不定，被你嗅闻后顺着你的呼吸道流遍你的全身。

你的阿金那么甜，被操的时候格外甜，像太妃糖融化流出里面的糖心。

伊布被你刚刚凶狠地，不知疲倦地撞击，粗大的阴茎插得他眼神涣散。他张开嘴，细碎的呻吟声和你粗重的喘息声几乎重合在一起。

腿还是被你分开的角度，他被你肏得合不拢腿，只要微微移动，他就能感受到后穴源源不断的热流淌到腿上，也许那些体液没有温度，但伊布觉得那些液体让他脸热得像发烧了一样，或许是他生病了。

你觉得你的身上也都是和他一样的温度，37度到38度之间吧。

否则你怎么像身处夏日午后一般口干舌燥，不想浪费一分一秒，只想和你的阿金抱在一起亲吻做爱。

大概你才是真的生病了吧。


End file.
